


Fire and the Thud

by Daydreaming101



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Break the Curse, F/M, M/M, Prince Alex, They save the kingdom, fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming101/pseuds/Daydreaming101
Summary: Prince Alexander Turner is the crown prince of the island of Balaclava, but he has been cursed at birth to save his country. To break the curse he must find the prophesied girl and complete the spell before his 21st birthday.





	1. A welcome threatening stir

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I got this idea to write Alex as a Prince and here it is, my new chaptered fic. Bare in mind that I am a person who binge reads Sarah J. Maas novels, sooooo… I hope y’all like it! 
> 
> Love, Lina.

Alex wakes up much too early for his liking and tries to roll over in an attempt to fall back to sleep, but he is met with a warm, solid body, “Hmmmm… Mi…” Miles moans and pulls Alex into his arms, “Go back to sleep, love, it’s too earleh.” Alex places a kiss to the soft skin of his chest, “Babeh, if me mum gets wind that you slept in me room again she’ll put yeh in the next ship to the continent, and I just can’t bare the thought.” To emphasize his point Alex lays a trail of kisses up Miles’ neck and scruffy jaw.

“Well, tha’s no way to get me out of ‘ere. Plus, I bet the Queen has more important things to worry about.” Alex scoffs, burying his face on the pillow beneath Miles’ head, “Oh love, ‘m sorreh, I-I forgot.” Miles runs his fingers through Alex’s soft hair, coaxing the boy to look at him, “She’s out there, practically rounding up every girl in the kingdom trying to find a solution to this goddamned curse, Mi.”

Miles wraps his arms around him, drawing soothing patterns on his naked back, “I’m sorreh you ‘ave to go through this, love. I’d take your place if I could.” Alex nods, sighing, even if he could he’d never let anyone take his place.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–

On the other side of the island Charlotte had been working non-stop for hours, churning out breakfast for all the guests at the inn and some stragglers from the nearby port. Charlotte is as ordinary as it gets, she has spent most of her life working at the kitchen at the uncle’s inn after her mother had put her in a ship to Balaclava and disappeared. The 20 year old woman had been saving to move back to the continent on her 21st birthday, in search of her mother or a greater purpose, dreaming of a life where she’d have control of her own fate.

The influx of people from the continent had gotten higher and higher as they neared Prince Alexander’s birthday and with only a few weeks to the big ball her uncle had been talking of extending kitchen hours to serve those who arrived between midnight, when they closed, and the next morning. The prospect brought chills down Charlotte’s spine as she was already worn thin as it was working from 6am to midnight.

“Charlotte?! Charlotte, come here!” The young girl wipes her hands on a rag and walks out of the kitchen, towards the dining hall from where her aunt’s booming voice was coming, “Yes aunty?” Standing next to her aunt was a member of the royal guard, high-ranking from the looks of his uniform, “What can I help you with, sir?” Charlotte notices her aunt is practically shaking with giddiness from having such an important person in their midst, “Miss, your royal highness, her majesty Queen Penelope has requested that you be taken to the castle to aid in the preparations of his royal highness, his majesty Prince Alexander’s 21st birthday.”

Charlotte wrings her dry hands nervously, while her aunt frowned slightly, “May I inquire why, sir?” The guard seems to be getting impatient, “His majesty Prince Alexander recalled a meal he has had brought to him from here once, some sort of sweet bun, and desires to have it served at his ball.” Charlotte can immediately recall what bun he is talking about, it’s an specialty of hers, but she has to hold back a scoff at the fact that the prince is so entitled that he’d send someone to get her just for that, “I see sir, but you’ll understand that lending my head cook to her majesty will bring me great misfortune.”

The guard grunts, pulling a bag from his pocket, “This should more than make up for your losses, m’am. Shall we, miss?” Charlotte looks back and forth between her aunt and the guard a couple of times, “Uh, c-can I get my things?” The guard gives a curt nod, clearly annoyed by how long this was taking. Charlotte quickly makes her way downstairs to her room in the basement.

Ever since she’d arrived to live with her aunt and uncle in the island Charlotte had occupied the dank basement room, where it got much too warm and stuffy during the summer, and freezing and drafty in the winter. As fast as she could Charlotte gathered her few possessions in a burlap sack, - a woolen dress, identical to the one she was wearing; her winter cape, nightgown and a few hygiene items; and the book her mother had given her before she boarded the ship that brought her to the island, the last gift she’d ever received.

Holding the sack close to her Charlotte bids her aunt and uncle goodbye and follows the guard outside, he leads them to two tied up horses, “Can yeh ride?” Charlotte regards the large brown horse in front of her, patting her dense fur, “Yes…” Her voice trails off and he doesn’t wait for further confirmation, mounting his own mare. Charlotte follows suit, reminiscing about a time when riding had been pleasurable nearly daily activity to her.

It was a two days trip to High Green, the capital, and the guard set out a quick and steady pace to their journey, “Will you tell me your name or shall I just refer to you as guard until we arrive to the capital?” He gives her a sideways glance, truly regarding her for the first time that morning, “I am Captain Matthew J. Helders, the third.” Charlotte holds back a laugh at his seriousness, “Nice to meet you, Capt. Helders. I am Charlotte Sirius.” He grunts in response and she readies herself for a very long and quiet two days. “Your uncle and aunt, they seemed quite…” She is surprised by his willingness to talk about this particular subject, but doesn’t back down.

“Greedy? Selfish? Very pleased by the amount of coin her majesty was willing to pay for my services, of which I won’t see a penny? Well, yeah, that pretty much sums them up.” Charlotte looks ahead at the horizon to keep any emotion away, “If they are so awful why didn’t you leave?” She can’t hold back a bark of laughter this time, “No disrespect, sir. I don’t know how it is in the capital, but in the hellhole we just left the sight of a penniless girl wondering about gathers more trouble than it’s worth.” Matthew isquiet for a few moments, “Maybeh this is yehr chance then.” He glances at her, the ghost of a smile on his lips and she lets a small smile through.

–//–

They ride until the sun sets, stopping at a side forrest as Matthew deems it better to stop to rest and resume their journey the next day. Matthew leads them to a shrouded area, unpacking a couple of small tents and a dry meal of hard cheese, cured meat and bread. The pair sits around a small fire, “Weh’ll reach a town tomorrow where weh should be able to ‘ave a ‘ot meal.” Charlotte is barely paying any attention to him as she regards the skies, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen the stars.

Because of her heavy hours and windowless room it had been years since Charlotte had had the opportunity to lay back and stargaze, as she used to do almost every night with her mother. “Miss Sirius?” She is brought back to reality by Matthew calling her name, “Oh, I’m sorry. Please, do call me Charlotte.” He nods offering his waterskien, “Would yeh like sum more water?” She gives him small smile and takes the skien from him, gingerly sipping the water, “You seem very young to be a captain.” Matthew ponders her question, throwing more wood into the fire.

“My father is one of the King’s counselors and he thought I needed some… Direction, so he had me join the royal guard at 15 and… I guess I was very good at it.” She raises her eyebrows mocking him, “Impressive.” He grins, showing off his dimples, “I fink we’ll get along vereh well, Charlotte.” She takes another sip of water and hands the skien back to him, “I have to agree, Matthew.” Charlotte stops mid-laughter, feeling something tug at her heart, “T-There’s something wrong.” Matthew gets up, reaching for his sword. “Did yeh ‘ear anyfing?” Charlotte instinctively reached out for her sack before also getting up, “I-I, I don’t know. I just felt something weird.”

Matthew brings her behind his large frame and Charlotte can’t help but grip the back of his uniform. They hear some leaves rustling and soon after something jumps out of the trees, grabbing Charlotte from behind. She screams, trying to get away from the person’s strong grip, “Who are yeh?!” The man just hisses at Matthew, trying to hold onto Charlotte. A second man appears with a sword, but he is no match for Matthew’s agile moves and is soon on the ground, “What do yeh want?”

Instead of answering the man pulls a dagger from his pocket and presses it to Charlotte’s throat, “Charlotte, duck right!” The young woman doesn’t hesitate, bowing right and away from the dagger, leaving room for Matthew to strike and kill the man holding him. Charlotte falls to the ground under the weight of the man and Matthew quickly pulls the two apart, holding a Charlotte as she trembled, “W-Who were them?” He analyses the man’s clothes for a moment, “They… They were men from the Continent’s armeh… But tha’ doesn’t make sense.”

Charlotte doesn’t want to sit in that place for a second longer, getting up and brushing the dirt from her dress, “We have to go, it isn’t safe here.” Matthew gets up, sheathing his sword, “I agree, but it’s too dark to ride.” She shakes her head, gathering their things, “No, it isn’t. The Moon shall be our guide.” Charlotte looks up, her eyes locked on the bright full moon, and Matthew is convinced by the certainty in her voice, helping her pack and in minutes they are back on their horses, headed for the capital.


	2. My hopes of being stolen might just ring true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte And Matthew arrive to the castle and the King immediately calls Alexandre to a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> So this is the second chapter in our saga and I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> Love, Lina.

“Again, Nicholas.” The men’s blue eyes were tired from hours of reading, “Really, Alexander?” Alex squints at him as if to say did I stutter? and Nick sighs, but complies with the command, “On the eve of his 21st birthday, the third first born male of this bloodline shall face the impossible task to save the kingdom from the might of the ocean by unlocking the secret vault and accomplishing the spell within. He must do so with the help of she, pure of heart and the brightest among the skies, who shall not be swayed by what lays outside but who he truly is within.” Alexander already had the words seared on his brain, the first memory he had as child and he was well aware of the weight his birth had brought to his family.

On the day he was born, as his mother wept for the cursed life she had given birth to and his father immediately set out a quest to find the girl from the prophecy. However, as Alexander’s 21st birthday neared, they still hadn’t had any luck in finding the key to breaking the curse. Which meant he was sat in the castle’s library with his favourite librarian, once again going through the same old texts about the curse, “There must be summat we’re missing. There ‘as to be.” Alex tugs at his hair, almost hard enough to pull it out.

“Alexander, we ‘ave scoured all the texts dating back to your vereh first ancestor. I’m sorreh, but I don’t fink the answer is ‘ere.” Nicholas is sympathetic, but he himself had spent countless nights searching through the archives for any clue as to how to break the curse, with no success, “I-I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do, Nicholas… I am running out of time, weh are all running out of time.” Alexander’s voice cracks, with a little over a month until his 21st birthday and no leads to a solution, their fate seemed bleak.

“Prince Alexander.” Alexander raises his face from the table to look up at the messenger, “Yes, Jamie?” The blond seemed out of breath, as if he’d run across the castle to reach him, “Your highness King David requires your presence at the planning hall.” Alexander sighs, getting up from the table and reading himself for another pointless strategy meeting with his father, “I’ll see you later, Nicholas.” The librarian nods as he begins to tidy the books and scrolls that littered the table. Alexander follows beside Jamie as they cross the south wing to reach the planning room.

“Did meh father mention why ‘e needed meh?” Jamie shakes his head, “No, sir, only that it was urgent.” That explained Jamie’s flushed cheeks and quick step, he was very dedicated to his job and always executed the king’s orders perfectly. “Jameh, why are yeh running?” The blond stops for a moment, “His highness tone seemed very urgent, Alexander. Also, Captain Helders were wiv ‘im and seemed quite disturbed.” Alexander frowns, for all he knew Matthew had been sent on a fool's’ errand by his mother to a port city, in search of some cook for his birthday ball. 

They reach the planning hall and Jamie goes in first, announcing Alexander’s entrance. Already in the room are his father, sat on his throne at the top of the dais; Matthew’s father, Clive, the King’s top counselor; captain Helders and a young woman. Alexander bows to his father, “ ‘ave yeh called for meh, father?” King David nods and motions for Alexander to step closer, “Captain Helders ‘as just arrived from his task wiv interesting news. Captain?” Matthew recounts his and Charlotte’s journey, emphasizing the fact that they’d riden to the capital without a pause, through day and night. 

Charlotte sure looked it, her dress was heavily splattered with mud and her hair was a mated, tangled mess, which makes Alexander question himself as to her presence in this seemingly important meeting. However, before Alexander can make any comment there’s a knock on the door, “Excuse meh.” Nicholas’ head pops in the door and the King motons for him to come in, “Mr O’Malley, just the man we needed.” Nicholas bows to the king, “I’m sorreh for taking so long, your majesty.” The king waves him off.

“Gentlemen, and lady, weh ‘ave reason to believe that Miss Sirius might be our prophesied saviour.” Alexander regards the dirty woman on the opposite side of the room, unable to come to terms with the possibility that she was the one who would help him save his kingdom, “Father, yeh can’t possibly be serious.” The King raises his hand to quiet his son and Charlotte crosses her arms in front of her chest, already fed up with this prince, “Mr O’Malley, will yeh please read to us the known characteristics of the woman from the prophecy?”

“Wot we’ve gathered from the texts is that the woman shall be the prince’s age, she’ll ‘ave the symbol of the goddess, which we’ve deduced to be the shape of a crescent moon. And the lady shall, uhmm she shall b-be a… A-A v-virgin.” Nicholas looks up directly at Charlotte, cheeks flushed red. As she heard the words coming out of his lips Charlotte took a step back, bumping into the wall behind her. “I-I’m not a prophesied woman or anything, I-I’m just a cook, an ordinary cook.”

“Fank yeh, Mr O’Malley. Now dear, we ‘ave reason to believe yeh are indeed the person weh are looking for. Pray tell, when were yeh born and are yeh aware of any birthmarks on yehr body?” Charlotte tugs at her dress, deeply uncomfortable, but Matthew brings her closer to the king, “I was born the same year as Prince Alexander, your highness. As for any mark, I’m not aware of any moon shaped one, as far as I can see.” The King nods at her in dismissal, turning to Jamie, “Jamie, take Ms Sirius to ‘er assigned bedchamber, there should be a servant ready to aid ‘er in the search for the birthmark. After yeh can get the doctor to check for the third marker.”

Completely humiliated by the prospect of a unknown man checking her womanhood, Charlotte bows down in front of the King, “Y-Your highness, please, there’s no need for the doctor. I am pure, I swear.” Her cheeks are crimson as she admits her virginity in a room full of men, “Raise, Ms Sirius. Let’s first find the mark. Jamie?” Jamie approaches Charlotte, leading her towards the door. She turns and gives a last glance to Matthew, who gives her a hopeful smile. 

As soon as the door is closed once more, Alexander turns to his father, “ ‘ow did she go from being a simple cook to potentially ‘elping meh save this entire kingdom?” Matthew steps up, “On our trip ‘ere weh were ambushed by two soldiers from the continent. Their goal seemed to be to take Charlotte, I mean, Ms Sirius away. After tha’ incident she confided in meh that ‘er mother ‘as sent ‘er away from the Continent to Balaclava alone at the age of 10, and she’s never since ‘er mother since.” Alexander is still perplexed, “The Continent? Why would they do tha’?” Matthew’s father takes the responsibility of answering, “We ‘ave reason to believe that the Continent does not want us to break the curse, Prince.” The news takes Alexander by surprise, he looks at his father for confirmation and the King’s solemn expression make him sit down on the dais.

“Weh ‘ave received a few reports tha’ the Continent would like to see us sink down, as weh are the first port of entry for ships sailing from the East, the Continent would profit immensely if weh were to… disappear. This attack on Captain Helders and Miss Sirius only confirms our worst fears.” Alexander feels dizzy as he hears the words coming out of his father’s mouth, “W-When were yeh gonna tell meh?” The King sighs, rubbing his temple, “Alexander, please, be reasonable.” The Prince scoffs, getting up, “Reasonable? I am supposed to save this entire fooking island wiv the ‘elp of a cook and now weh’ve another kingdom wanting us to sink, on top of tha’ bloodeh curse?! Yeah, I’ll be verreh reasonable.” Alexander stalks out of the room, ignoring everyone behind him.

\--//--//--

Outside the planning chamber, Charlotte’s resolve breaks and the girls shakes with sobs, tears she’d been holding since the attack are finally freed. Such an explicit show of emotions leaves Jamie without a notion as to how he could even respond, “M-Miss, I-I should take you to yehr room now.” Charlotte wipes her nose on her sleeve and turns to him, shoulders quivering with sobs, “You want to take me to my ROOM? These men have just gone and doomed me, with no regards to what I want!” Jamie grabs her, shushing him with a finger to her lips, “Keep yehr voice down!”

Charlotte pushes him away from her, “Miss, keep yehr voice down! I know this is probableh difficult, but this is the fing tha’s gonna save the kingdom, tha’ man is the fooking king and there are people who want yeh dead!” She closes her mouth, speechless once more, “But I-I don’t know what to do.” Jamie sighs, patting her arm and trying to calm her, “Let’s get yeh to yehr room, I-I, I’m not aneh good at this. But I know yehr servant is.” He gives her a small smile and Charlie tries to take a big breath, retributing the kind gesture.

As the pair walks through the castle towards the west wing, where Charlotte would be staying, she can’t help but marvel at the size of the castle and it’s fineness. From the ceiling to floor tapestries, to the bright spotless marble floors with intricate designs, Charlotte had never seen such beautyness and ostentation in her life, “Miss, ‘ere.” Jamie stops in front a closed door, “Please, I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. Call me Charlotte.” The blond nods, a slightly smile on his lips, and opens the door, “I’m Jamie.” 

Walking through the door Charlotte finds the finest room she had ever stepped foot in. A canopy bed had been placed in the middle of the room, with beautiful ivory covers, a dresser stands against the wall furthest from the door and on the opposite wall there is a fireplace for the winter days. However, the thing that takes her breath away is the iron balcony with french windows that was set on the wall in front of the bed. Charlotte gingerly walks to the open windows, were the sight of blue skies and rolling green fields takes her breath away. “It’s beautiful, innit?” The voice coming from behind her scares Charlotte, who jumps a little and yelps before turning, “Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you, I’m Katie.” 

Jamie steps up, “Katie, will ‘elp you wiv the King’s task, As she’ll ‘elp wiv everyfing yeh need.” He gives the blonde woman a shy smile to which she grins, “Thank you for the introduction Jamie. Miss Sirius, as Jamie said I’m here to help you and hopefully offer you some support.” Charlotte feels comforted by the small blonde’s presence, “Thank you, Katie, Jamie.” The man nods and takes his leave, but not before brushing his fingers against Katie’s. 

Before Charlotte can remark about the small show of affection Katie is already bringing her to the bath chamber, “C’mon love, we gotta get you out of that dress. What did you do? Roll around on the mud?” Charlotte chuckles at the petite woman’s anxiety and lets herself be taken into the bath chamber, where a steaming tub awaited her. Charlotte had never had the opportunity to make girl friends outside the inn and she craved that girlhood feeling, so she let herself fantasize about the possible friendship she and Katie could have, were she to stay in the castle for longer.

“I know this is a little bit awkward, so why don’t you soak in the bath for a little while, let yourself rest, and then we can look for the mark?” Charlotte nods, unpeeling the simple layers of her dress and quickly entering the tub, relishing in the feeling of the water as it loosened up her tight muscles and her skin being cleared of all the sweat and dirt from the road. True to her word, Katie lets Charlotte stay in the tub until the water goes lukewarm before she asks her to sit up so Katie can examine her back.

Charlotte knows she’s found it before Katie can say a word. The gentle finger that had been tracing her back stops on the left side of her ribcage, right on top of her beating heart, “Oh Charlotte…” The brunette takes a deep breath, bracing herself on the sides of the tub, “I-It’s there?” Katie comes around to face her and nods, drying her hands on a towel, “Y-Yeah, I mean I’m surprised no one had seen it before, i-it’s a crescent moon alright, but it’s this bright red… Like fire.” Charlotte is not as surprised, she was pretty sure the last person to see her naked was her mother, and she couldn’t have it seen it herself because of its location.

They are interrupted by a knock on the door...


End file.
